As a carrier for cell culture, dextran beads having animal-derived collagen (non-patent literature 1), polystyrene beads in which polypeptide having a minimal amino acid sequence which exhibits a cell adhesion signal is provided (patent documents 1), and the like are known.
Non-patent literature 1: Microcarrier cell culture principles & methods (Pharmacia Biotech, published on Oct. 10, 1996), pages 27-31, and the like.
Patent literature 1: JP 2003-189848 A